


Unseasonably Warm

by deeciphered



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeciphered/pseuds/deeciphered
Summary: A day at a park





	Unseasonably Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I wrote a while ago  
> Please let me know what you think

The park across the street was less empty than it was most evenings during the winter and fall when it was cold and the kids were in school. Those were the days that people rarely wanted to leave the house, let alone spend any amount of time outside in the wintery weather. However, it was the first nice day of the year, and the weather was unseasonably warm, not that anyone was complaining. The sun was shining bright and warm, making it seem more like April or May than early March. With the nice weather came a small group of parents who’d gotten annoyed with their kids being cooped up in the house all winter and had hopefully brought them to the park to get rid of some of their energy.

The past summer all the old play structures had been removed and replaced with safer metal fixtures painted in bright blues and yellows and reds. This change had, at the same time, given the park a more cheerful and a more morbid feeling to it, as if the bright colors were somehow making up for a lack of brightness at the park otherwise. This was especially evident during the winter months when there were no children around playing at the park. No kids laughing and playing, just the eerily bright playground equipment in an otherwise empty, dull park. 

Now it was different. All the bright colors were a lot less morbidly ironic when there were people around. Two young children, a boy and a girl, were playing together on the new playground equipment. A woman with the same light blonde hair as the kids sat on one of the dark green benches talking on her cellphone. It was very likely that this woman was the mother of the kids. She was alternating between picking at the peeling paint on the bench with her right hand and gesturing frantically. It was difficult to tell if she was angry or excited. 

The kids went down one of the winding green slides together, the little girl directly behind her brother. 

By the swings a girl with dark, curling hair and purple leggings knelt on the ground, crying. She had fallen off the swings and landed hard on her hands and knees, scratching them up quite bad. An older girl, not quite an adult, but older than the kid on the ground, probably in her mid to late teens, knelt down beside her, trying to comfort her. 

Two boys were running around near the playground, playing some energetic variation of tag, not caring that they were the only ones involved in their big game. One of them fell to the ground before climbing quickly to his feet and continuing to chase after the other as if nothing had happened. 

On the path that wrapped around the park, a man was walking a small dog that was the exact same shade of grey as his coat. The dog’s ears were far too large for its body. On his left passed a woman dressed in shorts and a tank top. She’d clearly been excited about the warm weather and had dressed in what she considered to be summer clothes before realizing that it wasn’t quite that warm. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders and every few seconds she alternated between walking and jogging. At this point, it was impossible to tell if she’d originally left her home with the intention to go for a jog or if she was simply running to stay warm. A car came to a stop beside her and the woman driving waved enthusiastically at her. A relieved expression passed over the jogger’s face before she ran over to the car and climbed into the passenger seat, clearly glad to be somewhere warmer as the car drove off down the road again. 

On one of the park benches far from the playground, blocked by a copse of trees, sat a man who couldn’t be older than twenty with bleached hair. He had come to the park everyday for nearly three months now, even in the dead of winter and regardless of weather. Every time, he sat on the same bench away from the playground where most people gathered, watching the clouds. This day he was staring intently at the clouds and the ever-changing, colorful, sunset as if afraid that, if he looked away for even a second, he’d miss something important. He’d been there for quite some time now, not once moving from the bench where he sat. Something finally caught his attention, making him turn his head to the left, looking away from the sky for the first time since arriving at the park. 

Walking towards his bench was a brown haired woman, around the same age. He moved away from the center of the bench and to one side so that she could join him and she took the now open seat without any hesitation. The fluidity of their movements and the lack of hesitation on either side demonstrated their familiarity with one another. 

I drew my attention back inside to the old, worn down coffee shop where I sat as had become my daily routine. I looked away from the window and the park beyond it. Even though I always arrived with the intention of writing and getting coffee, the screen of my laptop has long since gone dark and the half full cup of coffee on the table had gotten cold hours ago.   
I hadn’t written a single word since I came early in the morning and I haven’t left the shop. Still, I was aware that it was getting late, so I put away my computer and threw out the cold cup of coffee before leaving without a second glance towards the park. 

Tomorrow, I promised myself as I had every day since coming to this town, seven hundred and seven days ago, I will go to that park.


End file.
